The objective of the present invention is to provide a convertible child's bed which may easily be converted from a crib into a standard twin bed, thereby to obviate the situation which normally occurs when a child grows older. Specifically, the convertible bed of the present invention precludes the need to discard the crib, and to purchase a standard size twin bed, as the child outgrows his crib.